Feliciano's Tragedy
by TotalHetaliaWarrior
Summary: What happens when Ludwig dies? How will Feliciano and the rest of the world bear it? Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Warning: Lots of character death, suicide


Hey guys! I'm back~ With a very sad story... Read it and weep. Literally, read it and weep.

* * *

The only thing I can really remember, to the point where I cannot breathe, is his death. Where he died in my arms. How he died. These events are vivid in my mind. I will never forget him...I will never forget my doitsu. Every time I close me eyes, I hear him. I see him. Oh, what is this grief? Will it ever go away? Am I the only one feeling this way?

A knock on my door. I open it to see a concerned Francis. I throw myself at him and start crying. He holds me and soothes me, stroking my hair, but careful enough to avoid my curl. I look at him with watery eyes. "Big brother, I miss him!" I whine. He knows the grief I go through. It was he who comforted me the first nights of Ludwig's death. It was he who forced me to eat, so I could get over the grief. It was he who stayed with me to make sure I was okay. It was he who moved into my house to take care of me. And it is him now who is holding me, as I cry.

It was all an accident. Ludwig got mad at Gilbert and started throwing things at him. Gilbert pulled out his gun, out of self defense. Ludwig went over to hit him with his whip and Gilbert pulled the trigger. I watched him fall in horror. Gilbert fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands. He cried and cried. I walked over to Ludwig's body and, with a trembling hand, put his head in my lap. I yelled at Gilbert things like, "How could you do this?" or "He was your brother!" He got up slowly and walked out. Before we buried him beneath a willow tree in the backyard, I took his iron cross. It is now the same cross I wear around my neck.

I did not suffer the greatest grief. Gilbert, unable to bear it, shot himself the next day. He couldn't live with himself anymore and decided to take his own life. I found him on the floor of the basement in Ludwig's house. We buried him next to Ludwig, under a willow tree. Antonio and my own brother, Lovino also committed suicide. Antonio unable to bear Gilbert's death and Lovino unable to bear Antonio's. I was the only one strong enough to live on. But even I am drifting away...

Francis starts speaking to me, which snaps me out of my flash back. He's asking me if I'm hungry. I shake my head; I'm not hungry, I want Ludwig. I want to see his blue eyes again. I want to hear his stern voice. I want him to run after me when I run away from training. France walks to the kitchen and cooks my pasta anyways.

No one has heard from Kiku Honda either. Not even Alfred or Arthur He won't talk to anyone now that Ludwig's dead. He won't talk to me. He's closed himself from life. Francis is the only one now.

I walk up to my bedroom and shut the door. I write a note to Francis, _"Thank you for everything, big brother." _Reaching under my bed, I grab a rope. I tie it into a noose and tie it to my fan. I put a chair underneath it and put the noose around my neck. I whisper my last words, "_Ludwig, I love you_," before I kick the chair out from under me. It is over. I no longer have to suffer anymore. It has all ended. I am dead.

Shortly after Feliciano's death, Francis commit suicide. Kiku never came out of his house again; he used hara-kiri to take his life. This ended in the death of Yao Wang. After the death of Francis, Alfred, Arthur, and Matthew were all found dead. Ivan jumped off the World Summit Building. Belarus went on a killing spree and killed several countries bordering her and was sent to an insane asylum in Switzerland. Austria and Hungary were both never heard from again, though they are alive. Switzerland and Liechtenstein somehow both remain neutral, healthy and alive. Greece, Turkey, Cuba, Egypt, and everybody else are fine. Ukraine, Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia were murdered. The Nordics are fine.

* * *

*crying* I'm so sorry I made you go through that! *stops crying* Italy's not actual dead! He's right here!

Italy: Ciao~ That was a pretty sad story, huh?

Indeed. Sad indeed! All these deaths are fake. No characters are dead. This is just a fanfic. But, oh my feels!


End file.
